Inalcanzable
by Dead dreams and Broken hearts
Summary: El error de amar lo inalcanzable.


_**Pues aquí os dejo este one-shot que espero que disfrutéis! Había leído sobre esta pareja y me agrada (como todo lo raro XD) así que espero que comentéis y me dejéis vuestra opinión! un beso y saludo! Gracias por leer! **_

* * *

** _ Inalcanzable _**

**Su corazón había vuelto a cometer el mismo error, parecía costumbre. Cuando por fin sus sentimientos hacía aquel chico escandaloso se disiparon, unos más fuertes la hechizaron y la habían sumido en la locura. Apenas pudo contenerlos o darse cuenta de lo que implicaban. **

**Su timidez con él casi parecía nula y se sentía importante, no la escoria de su clan. También podía notar que él no era tan frío y tan distante. Se arrepentía de haberle pedido que la entrenara así nunca se habría hecho dueño de su ser. Al principio no era más que devoción por la fortaleza de su primo, pero después aquel sentimiento se había convertido en algo más serio, en algo que iba más allá de lo correcto pero era demasiado tarde para enmendarlo. **

**Adoraba levantarse por las mañanas y que él estuviera esperando en el corredor dispuesto a acompañarla a todos lados, adoraba su preocupación por ella y aquella voz ronca y fría que la erizaba la piel y se calaba en sus huesos. **

**Todos los días antes de irse a dormir la acompañaba hasta la puerta de la habitación y se despedía de ella con un suave "buenas noches Hinata-sama" pero ella no esperaba eso, siempre esperaba un beso que nunca llegaba, uno casto y embriagante. Siempre abría la ventana y dejaba pasar aquel hilo de aire veraniego que la hacía acurrucarse en el borde de su cama con sus ojos plata posados en la puerta deseando que él entrara, que dijera lo que ansiaba escuchar pero nunca pasaba y terminaba quedándose dormida pero quizás eso era lo más placentero del día porque ahí, en sus sueños, él era suyo. **

**Un sentimiento de rabia la recorría de pies a cabeza cada vez que le veía con su compañera de equipo, con la cual sabía que mantenía una gran amistad. Sabía que no era correcto comportarse de esa forma después de todo eso no era propio de ella pero cada vez que él la sonreía su corazón se estrujaba y sus pulmones se quedaban escasos de aire y solo ansiaba recostarse sobre la cama para derramar esas lagrimas saladas que bajaban por su blanquecina piel. **

**Los días que el se encontraba fuera en alguna clase de misión, lo único que hacía era mirar por la ventana ansiando su regreso sano y salvo. Los días sin él eran tan opacos y sin sentido que incluso se asustaba de esa sensación que la recorría siempre que él no estaba, después de todo no tenía asegurado su corazón y que haría ella si él no la amaba, ¿morir de pena? **

**De la ultima misión llego pronto y ella estaba cerca de la entrada de la villa, como siempre, esperando en un rincón apartada mirando como sus pies jugueteaban con la arenilla del suelo. Posó sus ojos en la entrada y lo vio tomado de la mano con Ten-Ten, con un brillo notable en sus ojos con un sonrisa torcida pero de felicidad y comprendió lo que era literalmente tener el corazón hecho pedazos. Sus manos fueron por inercia contra su pecho, enmarañando la parte superior de su camiseta mientras sus finos labios rosados tiritaban y las lagrimas surcaban sus ojos. **

**Su frente se mantenía pegada contra el espejo de su baño, miraba con rabia lo rojizos que estaban sus orbes y las marcas de las uñas que había sobre sus mejillas. Escuchaba los fuertes golpes sobre la puerta de su habitación y las voces de Hanabi pidiéndole el paso a la estancia, pero no respondía. Su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, en el más oscuro lugar. Jamás había pensado activar el sello del pájaro enjaulado excepto en ese momento. La ira la consumía, el sabor de la venganza estaba en la punta de su legua contagiándola de la más macabra idea pero era peor tener que soportar la idea de verle con otra para siempre. Salió airada del cuarto de baño dirigiéndose a la puerta de la habitación para intentar despejarse y desechar esa macabra idea con un reconfortante paseo. **

**-¿Hinata-sama se encuentra bien? **

**-Neji…- había sido un susurro tembloroso y el verle había disipado aquel sentimiento cruel que la había embargado llevándola a un punto de locura del cual en ese instante se arrepentía. **

**-¿se encuentra bien? **

**- Yo… yo… sí.- agachó su cabeza, convirtiendo su mano derecha en un puño mientras lo acercaba a la boca. **

**- Hanabi-sama dijo que estaba llorando.**

**- Sí… **

**- ¿Por qué lloraba Hinata-sama? ¿Por qué lo hace todas las noches? **

**-Porque eres inalcanzable.- Había sido sincera, le había dicho la verdad y esperaba que él la comprendiera. **

**-Hinata-sama por favor usted a mejorado mucho, no sea tan dura consigo misma.**

**-¿Estas saliendo con Ten-ten? **

**-Sí Hinata-sama pero…**

**-Por eso eres inalcanzable.- Sin más se fue, dejando al genio del clan Hyuga parado enfrente de la puerta de su habitación mirando a la nada, dejándole sin palabras. Porque sabía que aquello iba a ser más difícil de superar pero de todos modos su corazón ya encontraría a alguien un poco más inalcanzable. **


End file.
